Curious
by The Cold Chronicles
Summary: Following the relationship between Garrus and Shepard. Consolidated three stories into one. Time line story occurs in Mass Effect 2, after Thane's recruitment.
1. Curious

As the shuttle lifted off, Garrus sat back gazing out the window. "There's nothing like taking out a few mechs to make your day. Thanks, Shepard." Garrus smiled as he elbowed her. Smiling she turned toward Thane, to find him studying her. Meeting her gaze he gave her a small bow.

"How long have you known each other?" Shepard sat silent, surprised by his question. Garrus chuckled. "You mean before Shepard got spaced and brought back?" Thane nodded, confusion furrowing his brow. "Yes." Garrus turned to Shepard.

"How long did it take us to track and take Saren out?" Shepard sorted through her memories, from the time when she was made a Spectre, until the Battle of the Citadel. Shepard studied Garrus.

"About a year." Garrus sat thinking."It was longer." Furrowing her brow, Shepard realized it was over a year. "Give or take a few months." Garrus added.

"I would say a little over a year, close to two." Shepard replied. Garrus nodded in agreement.

"I see." Thane continued to study Shepard. Seeing him looking at her, Shepard held his stare. Appearing surprised, he turned his gaze to Garrus.

"I am familiar with Omega." Garrus seemed surprised.

"Omega is sure familiar with me." Garrus chuckled.

"I do not understand." Shepard suppressed the urge to laugh, instead smiled widely at Garrus and shook her head.

"Garrus, it's your story. I'll let you tell it." Garrus groaned.

"So there I was I picked a fight with three merc gangs, Blue Suns, Eclipse and Blood Pack. I got myself in a tight spot. I was holed up at my base camp while the three gangs thought of ways to take me out. Shepard swooped in and pulled me out but not before letting a gunship take a shot at me." Garrus looked at Shepard. Shaking her head, Shepard laughed.

"Hell Garrus, you shouldn't have jumped in front of it. Besides, women like men with scars." Garrus began to laugh.

"Last time I looked, there were no Krogan women aboard the Normandy." Shepard nodded her head in agreement.

"I can rectify that." Garrus made a supplication gesture as he mocked Shepard.

"Would you Commander? I would really appreciate it!" Cocking her head to one side, Shepard appeared to consider Garrus' request.

"For you, no." Garrus looked down acting hurt.

"I just can't win." Shepard sat back and looked from Garrus to Thane. His face was serene but his eyes shined brightly with curiosity. Shepard glanced at Garrus and found him looking at her. The silence between the three was thick.

Once the shuttle arrived in the cargo hold, Shepard worked with the crew to stow the goods for transport. As she worked, she noticed Garrus and Thane speaking. Turning back to her work, she didn't notice Garrus approach until he cleared his throat.

"Uh, Shepard, you got a minute?" Shepard quickly glanced toward the door looking for Thane. Not finding him, she turned her gaze to Garrus.

"Of course. What's on your mind" Garrus motioned for her to follow him toward the door.

"I just thought I would let you know that I enjoyed working with Thane. He's a decent shot. Not as dashing or creative as I am but he's good. I think he'll work out." Shepard knew Garrus meant to say more.

"Now why don't you tell me what you're really thinking?" Shepard eyed Garrus. Uneasy, he cleared his throat and shifted under her gaze.

"Well, he's quiet, too quiet. He seems to be dealing with some heavy stuff. I don't know what it is but maybe you should talk to him." Garrus continued to looked uneasy.

"I'll see what I can do. Thanks Garrus." Shepard said with a nod. Sighing, Garrus looked as if he wanted to say more. Instead, he nodded.

"No problem." He then strode out of the cargo hold. Shepard frowned as she watched Garrus leave. She began to wonder why he was uneasy.

After finishing stowing the cargo, Shepard returned to her cabin to change. Finding no new missions or intel, Shepard donned her uniform and made her way to the mess hall. Noticing Garrus sitting at the table, she grabbed her food and joined him. Concerned, Shepard studied Garrus.

"Garrus, when you asked me to speak with Thane. You were uneasy. Something on your mind?" Shepard hoped he would tell her what was bothering him. Instead, Garrus chewed thoughtfully, appearing to stall.

"Well. It's nothing, Commander." Garrus set his utensils on his empty tray and began to stand. Shepard set her utensils down and placed her hands on the table.

"Garrus." Her tone demanding. Garrus glanced at her then sat back down.

"What is it?" Shepard's expression was serious. Unable to bear her gaze, Garrus shifted in his seat and glanced around the mess. Shepard waited patiently.

"Look Commander, I... what happened on Horizon. Well..." Stammering, Garrus tried to explain. Shepard watched him and tried to find the link between Horizon and Thane. Suddenly, an idea dawned on her. Shepard frowned.

"What does Thane have to do with Kaidan?" Surprised, Garrus stared at her. _So that's it._ Shepard folded her hands and waited.

"Shepard, I'm not one to tell you what to do or what not to do, just be careful. What happened on Horizon with Kaidan wasn't good. I don't want to see anyone hurt you." Garrus' explanation come out in a rush. Thinking over what Garrus said, Shepard breathed deeply before responding.

"You're worried that I will become involved with Thane and get my heart broken because he's dying." Garrus nodded. Shepard looked at her tray and wondered why Garrus thought she was interested in Thane. Leaning forward, Garrus stared into Shepard's eyes.

"I've seen you with him. The way he looks at you. He's a man and you're, well, you're you. I'm not saying, do this or do that. It's just when two people are attracted to each other, things happen." Garrus coughed then quickly turned away.

"What attraction? What are you talking about?" Shepard was taken aback by Garrus' explanation. Studying Shepard, Garrus looked away seemingly embarrassed.

"Maybe I'm overreacting. It's just... be careful." Garrus gathered his tray and utensils as he rose from the table. Shepard looked at him and nodded. As Garrus walked away, Shepard thought about what he said. She had never thought Garrus would be concerned about her becoming involved with anyone. He was with her on Horizon with when she and Kaidan spoke. He heard their conversation and saw Kaidan's anger. Garrus had to know that the any kind of relationship she had with Kaidan was over when she died. Confused, Shepard cleared her tray and returned to the Combat Information Center.

Standing at the Galaxy map, Shepard continued to think about her conversation with Garrus. Turning to the elevator, Shepard pressed the button for Engineering. Shepard found Tali working at a console near Daniels and Donnelly.

"Shepard, what can I do for you? Tali asked. Shepard waited for Tali to complete her task.

"Have you got time to talk." Tali glanced at her and nodded.

"Of course, Shepard." Tali motioned for Shepard to follow her toward the drive core. Shepard walked to the end of the walkway and leaned against the railing. Tali stood opposite studying her.

"What's wrong?" Shepard crossed her arms and looked at Tali.

"I just had a strange conversation with Garrus." Tali seemed surprised.

"What about?" Tali stood listening. Sighing, Shepard looked around the drive core trying to find a way to explain.

"He asked me to speak with Thane but he then cautioned me about having a relationship with him." Frowning, Shepard pursed her lips. _The whole situation is confusing._

"Let me get this straight. Garrus wants you to help Thane but not have a relationship with him. Are you in a relationship with Thane?" Tali stepped away from the railing as she looked closely at Shepard.

"No. I've barely spoken with him. Garrus told me that when people are attracted to each other as we are, things happen. I told Garrus, Thane's dying, I had no intention of pursuing any romantic relationship with him. Besides the whole situation with Kaidan is... unfinished." Shepard looked at Tali, hoping she would have any ideas. Tali glanced down the walkway then back to Shepard.

"You know Shepard, when you died, Garrus emulated you. He lost you so he became you. I think it was his way of coping. Now that you're back, he's is trying to find himself. At the same time, he's trying to figure what you are to him." Tali twisted her hands as she fidgeted. "I think Garrus wants to be more than friends." Shepard stared at Tali as shock raced through her.

"How did you… what?" Shepard pushed herself away from the railing, her eyes wide. Tali sighed.

"Shepard, he had you, then he lost you. You saved his life, now he has you back. Would it be so surprising that in all of that, Garrus would develop feelings for you? You were closer to him than anyone. He would give his life for you." Leaning against the railing, Tali studied Shepard. Sighing, Shepard crossed her arms and thought about what Tali said. _No, it wouldn't be surprising. It happened with Kaidan._ Shepard had to admit to herself, Tali's explanation for Garrus' behavior made sense.

"I never thought of Garrus as anything more than a friend. I trust him. When Kelly and Kasumi said we would make a cute couple, I brushed it off. Now, I think I understand." Shaking her head, Shepard turned toward the drive core, a frown creasing her brow. Tali watched her.

"Why does it shock you Shepard?" Shepard studied the drive core hoping to find an answer. Instead the blue sheen of the mass effect field pulsed but gave no hint.

"When we were tracking Saren, he was so... serious. Then when Sovereign was dead, he wanted to go back to C-Sec. I was gone for two years, when I found him on Omega, he was so different. Even now, his need for revenge, his sarcasm. Sometimes I feel like I don't know him. Now this. I am just surprised." Shepard turned away from the drive core and began to pace. Reaching, Tali grabbed Shepard by the arm. Turning her, Tali hugged Shepard. Sighing, she thought about Garrus.

"Thanks." Nodding, Tali patted Shepard's arm before leaning against the railing.

"Give it time. I don't think Garrus knows what he wants and neither do you. What do you think of Thane?" Shepard rubbed her neck and glanced again at the drive core.

"I don't know but I know I'm not going to rush into anything with Garrus or Thane." Shepard looked at Tali. Nodding, Tali pushed herself away from the railing as she watched Shepard.

"That's reasonable. Besides, you still have Kaidan to figure out. Have you heard from him?" Shepard stretched then shrugged her shoulders.

"No. I don't know if I will." Tali softly nodded as Shepard tried to smile.

"I should go." Tali walked with Shepard back towards engineering.

"See you later." Shepard left as Tali returned to her console.


	2. Dinner and Conversation

Garrus was running firing algorithms when his stomach growled. Taking the few steps from the forward batteries to the mess, Garrus examined the meal Mess Sergeant Gardner laid out.

"Hey Rupert, what'd you have?" Garrus eyed the entree closely.

"The Turian special." Gardner said with a smile and a nod.

"Turian special? Does it have Turian in it?"

"Yeah, can't you tell? See, there's the fringe." Gardner pointed at the food.

Garrus chuckled shaking his head. Taking his food, walked toward the table when he noticed Thane walk around the corner heading toward Rupert. Taking a seat, Garrus watched the assassin as he accepted food from Gardner with a bow and then began walking back toward his room. As Thane passed, Garrus grabbed his food and followed. Stopping in front of his door, Thane noticed Garrus approach.

"I hate eating alone." Garrus simply stated.

"Would you like to join me?" Thane asked looking surprised.

"Sounds good. I'll talk, you eat."

Thane gave a small nod to Garrus and activated the door. Stepping inside, Thane motioned toward the table at the back of the room. Garrus passed Thane and set his food on the table. Sitting down, Garrus noticed Thane silently praying before eating. Garrus uncovered his food and forked down a few bites. As Garrus chewed he studied the assassin. _He seems more like a monk than an assassin. _Garrus thought to himself. Thane noticed Garrus looking at him and nodded as he chewed.

"That was quite an entrance at Nassana's office." Garrus said. Thane simply looked at Garrus and again nodded.

"Myself, I would have made so much noise, her guards would have riddled the ceiling with bullets and I would have fell out of the vent onto the floor. An interesting entrance to be sure but I don't think Shepard would have asked me to join the team. After all. I would have been lying on the floor. Most likely bleeding." Thane shook his head as he continued to eat.

"That's pretty much how I ended up when Shepard came to find me on Omega." Garrus added.

"Shepard found you hurt?" Thane asked.

"No, she was there when I got hit by that gun ship. Actually, she took out the gun ship then got me to the Normandy. Doctor Chakwas patched me up." Garrus forked down a few bites of his food.

"When I saw you with Shepard I had noticed the scars. It was fortunate that Shepard aided you." Thane replied.

"Fortunate nothing. Shepard's saved my ass more times than I can count."

"How well do you know Shepard?" Thane asked.

"You mean before she got spaced or after she got resurrected?" Garrus chuckled.

"Both."

"Good enough. I was part of the original Normandy crew, went with her to track Saren and fought with her against the geth. I was with her as I watched her take out Saren at the Citadel." Garrus explained.

"Shepard is very adept at what she does."

"Adept nothing, Shepard's the best." Garrus forked down the last remaining bites of food as he watched the assassin.

"Tell me." Thane responded as he continued to eat.

"Well for starters, she held off insurmountable odds on Elysium. Of course you know about the Battle of the Citadel. I won't bore you with the details but what I will tell you is this. She's unlike anyone I've ever met. Fierce, industrious but loyal and caring for her crew and friends." Garrus began to play with his utensils.

"Are you crew or a friend?" Thane asked staring at Garrus.

"I like to think friend. I know Shepard trusts me to do what I can and I trust her implicitly. Not to say that we don't have our differences. After all, she's human but when I saw her making her way toward me on Omega. I can't tell you how relieved I was. Shocked and relieved." Garrus said with a chuckle.

"So she was dead?" Thane asked incredulously.

"That or pretty close to it. Cerberus patched her up and sent her back into the fray. I often wonder what they had to do to bring her back. She said she spent two years in a coma. After waking, she came to find me. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't shown up." Garrus twirled his fork.

"You sound like you greatly admire her." Thane said as he rested his arms on the table, studying Garrus.

"Admire, hell, I respect the woman. And let me tell you if she was turian, well, she wouldn't be sleeping alone." Garrus said with a laugh.

"Turian and not human?" Thane smiled.

"There is no turian woman that compares to Shepard. I don't know about drell but I would be impressed if there was." Garrus continued to play with his fork as he watched Thane.

"Comparable women, yes. Fierce, tenacious, protective but none like her." Thane said in a far away voice. Garrus watched as Thane eyes became unfocused, he seemed to be thinking of something. Then the moment passed as Thane looked again at Garrus.

"Uh huh." Garrus said as he wondered about Thane.

"One man tried to keep up with her but in the end I don't think Kaidan really knew what he was getting into." Garrus wondered if he should be talking about Shepard's past.

"Kaidan, a man who was interested in Shepard?" Thane leaned forward, interested in Garrus' story.

"Not only interested but spent a fair amount of time with her. I don't think he ever really knew her or got her." Garrus again twirled his fork.

"Got her?" Thane asked, confused.

"Yeah, what she is and what she's about." Garrus coolly replied.

"Tell me what you mean." Thane sat back waiting to hear. Garrus was silent for a few minutes trying to find a way to explain.

"Well, someone like Shepard would understand her. Someone who is motivated by the same things and has similar values. Kaidan was a sentinel, he was good but not of the same... caliber. I believe she cared for him but in the end, he walked away from her on Horizon. How he could have done that is beyond me. " Garrus explained.

"This Kaidan didn't have similar motivations and values?" Thane wondered aloud.

"No. Hell, he of all people should have known her well enough to know the real her." Garrus replied angrily.

"Did you know it was the real her when she came for you?" Thane leaned forward, gazing intently at Garrus. Garrus sat straight, he remembered the moment Shepard entered the room. He knew it was her.

"I knew it was her but a small part of me needed to see something that was pure Shepard. When she head shot a mech from our vantage point and wanted merc blood. I knew it was her." Garrus said with zeal and chuckling at the memory.

"Sounds like more than just respect." Thane stated, bowing slightly to Garrus.

"Hell, I love her but the idea isn't just loving her, it's keeping up with her." Garrus sighed.

"Could you keep up with her?" Thane asked quietly.

"Could I keep up with her? Could any man? You have to understand something. Shepard's pissed off a lot of people in the galaxy. A man would have to be able to hold his own. He would have to understand that every merc, pirate or who knows what else would be gunning for him. If anything, just to get to her. I don't know if I could do that. I can stand with her in a fight, there's no question. But the man who loves her, would have to stand next to her knowing somewhere, sometime, someone's going gunning for him. I don't know if I could do that. I wouldn't want to be a burden to her." Thane listened to Garrus with a far off look to his eyes. Garrus felt like Thane was looking beyond him, to somewhere else, some other time. Garrus studied Thane and wondered where he went. Slowly, Thane appeared to come back to the present. Garrus thought about asking about what Thane was seeing but decided against it.

"Besides, they would have to see beyond the whole human thing." Garrus joked.

"Human thing?" Thane frowned.

"Yeah, I mean her... well, Kaidan. He used to say Sheaprd was beautiful. By human standards you understand." Garrus chuckled. Thane leaned forward.

"She is beautiful." He added in a quiet voice.

"In human terms, yes but in turian terms, beauty has to do with a woman's fringe and waist. With humans, I think there's more to it. A lot more. Kaidan used to talk about not only her looks but everything about her. From the sound of it, it was her looks that first caught his attention." Garrus stretched as Thane eyed him.

"Kaiden is or was a partner of Shepard?"

"I think, was, is the right term. She saw him again on Horizon after the Collector attack. He didn't know she was alive and he was angry. He didn't know for sure that it was her just that she was working with Cerberus. He walked away from her. I think that pretty much ended the relationship but I'm not sure." Garrus breathed deeply.

"Not that Shepard talks about it." Thane studied Garrus and nodded in response. Meeting silence, Garrus changed the subject.

"Besides, it's not like looks really has anything to do with a combat situation." Garrus ventured.

"True." Thane replied giving a slight bow.

"Just look at the last mission. None of those mercs were good looking." Garrus chuckled.

"I can say, I did not notice." Thane replied smiling.

"That was a fine firefight we had with those mercs. It was good." Garrus said excited.

"What they had done merited clean, quick kills." Thane brought his hands to his chin as he studied Garrus.

"True. I have to say Thane, I was impressed with your skills."

"Thank you." Garrus chuckled as a thought struck him.

"Where did you learn to work in small strike teams?" Garrus asked.

"I am an assassin. I work alone. My training was thorough. " Thane stated solemly.

"Must have been damn good training." Garrus replied.

"I do not know what you mean." Thane frowned, appearing confused.

"It's just that, during the mission, I watched you and Shepard. The ease you showed when matching your style to hers. It seemed like you've been working with her for years. It took me months to match my style to hers. You on the other hand, your skills are similar to hers. Your weaknesses are her strengths and vice-a-versa. It was amazing watching you with her. Your movements were coordinated they flowed together. It's something I can appreciate." Garrus said with respect.

"Thank you but I do not know how to explain what you observed."Thane appeared to be thinking.

"Well, whatever it is. Keep it up. Its damn good to have." Garrus said to Thane as he rose.

"Time to get back to those firing algorithms." Thane looked up at Garrus.

"Thank you for joining me. Please feel free to do so again in the future." Thane replied.

"No problem." Garrus said as he left.


	3. Misunderstanding

Garrus waited impatiently as Tali scanned the console. After reviewing the data on her omni tool, she turned it off with a nod. "Everything checks out Garrus. Looks like the batteries are ready." Garrus let out a deep breath. "Finally." Giggling, Tali stood watching Garrus as he lazily stretched. "You do realize if you let me help in the beginning, the process would have taken half the time?" Shrugging nonchalantly, Garrus rolled his neck. "Didn't want to start talk. You know how the scuttle butt is around here." Shaking her head Tali turned to leave. As the door opened, she glanced at Garrus. "Scuttle butt is that you and Shepard are an item." Garrus stopped and stared at Tali. "What?" Turning back to Garrus, Tali looked at him. Crossing her arms, Tali appeared unimpressed. "Don't act so surprised. After the talk you gave Shepard about Thane, it was only a matter of time before you two... you know."

Shifted nervously, Garrus shook his head. "Tali, it isn't like that." Sighing loudly, she stared at Garrus. "Uh huh." Exasperated, he groaned. Closing his eyes, he ran his hand over his fringe."Shepard is one of the few friends I have left. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it." Leaning toward Garrus, Tali uncrossed her arms and began to fidget. "Then what was your talk with Shepard about?" Shaking his head as he crossed the room, Garrus sat down on a crate in the corner. His head hung low, he appeared to be thinking. Moving to the railing, Tali waited patiently as she watched Garrus.

"I don't want Shepard hurt. When I see people trying to hurt her, most of the time I can shoot them but the last time it was Kaidan. He called her a traitor. I know what a traitor is and Shepard could never... The thought crossed my mind to shoot him but I let Shepard handle it. She was kind to him. She's always kind... she's firm, assertive, threatening when needed but... I didn't want Thane to hurt her. You were there when we found him. He's dying. I just... I wanted her to go in with her eyes wide open." Garrus sighed as he looked at Tali. Shaking her head, Tali glanced around the room before looking at Garrus. "When Shepard came to me and told me what you said, I assumed it was because you loved her and wanted a relationship." Garrus nodded, his expression sympathetic. "I do love Shepard but not that way. She's all I have. I don't want to lose her." Tali sighed as she approached Garrus. "Why did you emulate her?"

Rising from his seat, he returned to his console to stare at the batteries. "I wanted to do good. I wanted to help people, the way she did. All I did was screw up. I was betrayed and then when I was about to die, there she was. It's been hard talking to her. I'm happy she's alive but, I failed. Her having to save me was... Don't think I didn't appreciate her it's just..." Looking over his shoulder as Tali, his eyes betrayed his misery. "I am a failure." Tali crossed the short distance to take his hand. "You're not a failure. Things happen, things that we have no control over. It wasn't your fault." Squeezing Tali's hand, Garrus studied her. "If it wasn't my fault then whose was it? I was the one who chose Sidonis. I was the one who walked into a trap. It's my fault Tali. Shepard told me to stop beating myself up over it but it was my fault." Tali looked at Garrus. "Okay it was your fault but it doesn't change the fact that you're a good person. You help people. That's what I see in you and that's what Shepard see's too." Garrus chuckled. "That's me Archangel."

Frustrated with his sarcasm, Tali swung and hit Garrus on his shoulder. Acting wounded, Garrus staggered back. "I better go talk to Shepard. Don't want her getting the wrong ideas." Tali groaned. "You better. With friends like us, Shepard has to be the best. Look where we lead her." Garrus watched Tali leave then realized he needed to speak with Shepard. "Tali! Wait." Stopping, Tali looked back to Garrus. "I better talk to her, clear the air. I'll tell her we talked." Nodding in agreement, Tali waved at Garrus as she walked toward the elevator. Watching her go, Garrus wondered what he would say to Shepard.

Standing in front of Shepard's quarter's, Garrus took a few deep breathes to calm himself before pressing the button. A soft waft of cool air greeted him as he entered Shepard's private quarters. The room was huge. Two bright blue fish tanks took up one wall. Above her bed, Garrus could see windows framing the blue aura of the ship's mass effect field. Scanning the room, Garrus spotted her sitting at her desk, a data pad in her hand. "Garrus." Unsure of how to begin, he looked nervously around the room. "Something wrong?" Shepard frowned. "No, no. I just.. I need to talk to you." Hesitantly, Garrus approached Shepard. "What's on your mind?" Shepard motioned for him to sit. Nodding, he gently sat down on the couch, only to stand a second later. "Listen Shepard, I think there's been a misunderstanding."

Garrus began to pace the length of the room. Confused, Shepard watched him. "Everything okay?" Unable to meet her gaze, Garrus stood and stared at the fish tank. Concentrating on the swimming fish calmed him. "I spoke with Tali. It seems that the conversation I had with you about Thane, well, Tali assumed it meant I was interested in you. It's nothing like that. It's just.. it went wrong and I thought I needed to come talk to you, to get things cleared... " Shepard approached Garrus and grabbed his arm. Turning him she tried to look at him but he evaded her gaze. "Garrus, it's okay. I understand." From the corner of his eye, Garrus looked at Shepard. "You do?" Shepard smiled as she tried not to laugh. "Yes. I wanted to speak with you too. I know what Tali said and from what happened, it made sense. The only problem is, since then you haven't acted as if you were interested. I mean, you're the same. I began to think that maybe Tali and I were wrong. That it was something else." Garrus turned to face Shepard. "Look Shepard, your my friend. Your one of the few friends I have. I love you but I don't ... love you, in that way. Wait, that didn't come out right." Laughing, Shepard nodded. "No, I understand. I love you Garrus but I'm not in love with you. Your my friend and I hope we're friends for a very long time. I just... I don't see you that way. Not that you're not good looking for a turian, it's just that..." His mouth hanging open, Garrus stared at Shepard. "So... we're okay?" Shepard let out a giggle. "We're okay Garrus. Really, we're good." Nodding emphatically, Garrus agreed. "We're good. Good... good... I guess then that's it... Glad we talked, Shepard. I'll see you later." Garrus quickly turned and left.

Standing in front of the elevator, Garrus began to think about what just happened. _Wait. I don't want her to think that I've been dodging her on purpose. Well I have but she needs to know why. Hell!_ Turning around, Garrus reentered her quarters. As he walked into the room, he could see Shepard waiting where he left her. Raising her right eyebrow, Shepard looked at Garrus. "I don't want you to think I'm dodging you on purpose. I am... it's just that I was embarrassed. I don't want you to think I'm a failure. You're important to me, I don't want to lose your friendship. I don't want to see anyone to hurt you either. Thane's dying and that would hurt you... Kaidan hurt you and I should have shot him but I didn't. I just don't want you getting hurt. I was trying to look out for you." Softly smiling, Shepard nodded. "Love you, buddy." Garrus hung his head and sheepishly looked at Shepard. "Love you, too." Feeling better, Garrus turned and left her quarters. Leaving the elevator, Garrus breathed deeply. Realizing he was hungry, he made his way to the mess hall.


End file.
